Two Marines and a Redhead: Take Two
by MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: Why did this always happen to her? Better yet—to them? This time, it was really her father’s own fault. Jibbs, AU fic. Take rating seriously...


She was pacing. Why did this always happen to her? Better yet—to them? This time, it was really her father's own fault. Damn him and his non-ability to knock. He didn't knock. And now he was in the hospital. The idiot. She shouldn't be thinking things like that about her dad but it was the only thing she could do besides worry. So she chose to be angry.

Did the man have no sense of logic? Walking into the house without knocking?

She couldn't be blamed. They were married after all, and that's what married people did. It was his own fault.

* * *

"_Jethro..." she moaned. His hands were on either side of her, and trapped her between his body and the counter._

"_Yes?" She tried to say something, but he bit down on her pulse point, making her gasp._

"_I'm trying to—." Her breath hitched in her throat when his hand went under her shirt and flicked at a nipple through her bra. "Make us some ice cream."_

"_Are you now?" She nodded quickly, yet turned around to face him. In no time at all, his lips were on hers in a searing kiss. She passed her hands through his hair, and ached to get higher to kiss him better. As if sensing this, he grabbed both her thighs and easily lifted her onto the counter. She smiled and delved deeper into the kiss, letting herself get lost in it._

_His hands trailed down her tank top and then pulled it over her head. She whimpered when his lips left hers. She hastily unbuttoned his shirt and casually dropped it on the floor. His hands were trying to get her out of her Capri pants, and in she took the time to rake her nails down his chest, enjoying the way the muscles quivered under her touch._

"_Jen," he growled. She put her arms on either side of her and lifted her hips so he could remove her pants. His eyes went wide when she was out of her pants._

"_Surprised?" she asked, her husky tone sending a chill through him. She breathed gently on his ear, and then caught one of his earlobes in her mouth, her teeth tugging at it._

"_Always go commando at home?" he asked._

"_Yup." She worked his shorts, and pulled one of the strings, and it fell off his hips. She smirked._

"_Always go commando at home, Jethro?" she repeated the question he had asked her mere moments before._

"_Uh huh." He moved forward and captured her lips again. She let out a throaty moan at the contact. He almost tore her bra off her._

"_Don't you dare," she warned. He looked surprised. "It's one of my favorites."_

"_And for that, I'm keeping it," he said and smirked, not giving her a chance to say anything, because his lips closed over a pebbled nipple. She gasped and jerked, but he had a firm hold on her. He switched to the other one, and she didn't notice his hand trailing downwards. Until it rubbed against her core. Her breath hitched audibly, and he smirked against her, never stopping the motions of his hand. He slowly pushed two fingers inside of her, and had the pleasure of seeing her head fall back with a loud groan. He immediately took advantage of the over-exposed skin and let his idle hand work her breasts while his tongue and teeth left their marks on her collarbone._

_His two fingers were pumping in and out of her, his hand pinching and rolling a nipple between thumb and index finger and his mouth lapping at the skin at her clavicle, and she couldn't help but wonder that something was missing. Her hands took a break from scratching Jethro's back, and went for his erect member, when she was brought to her first orgasm. It was a slow, languid one, and she enjoyed those just as much as the earth-shattering ones. She let out a small cry, and his mouth instantly covered hers, remembering about their nosy neighbors. She came down from her high with a sigh, and reached for him._

_He slid a hand under her buttocks and pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, plunging into her at once._

"_Oh God," she murmured, and her voice sounded so hoarse, he had to take a moment to compose himself. He firmly shut his eyes, and let his head hang in the crook oh her neck. "You ok?" she checked. He nodded and placed a small kiss to her neck, before starting to move inside of her. Her manicured nails clawed at him as he brought them both closer to the edge of oblivion. She wrapped her legs around him, and it made him penetrate even deeper, sending her mind—and body—reeling._

"_Jesus Jen," he gasped when she unintentionally clenched around him._

"_Please, Jethro, faster," she managed through her pleasure. He couldn't refuse his wife, so he sped up the speed. He buried his hand in her rich silky hair, and used it to tilt her head up, to kiss her. He placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on the underside of her jaw. He then kissed her fully on the mouth, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back, and she came violently, her internal muscles spasming and milking him to his own mind-numbing orgasm._

_He buried his face in her hair, and she sighed when they made contact with reality again._

_She looked to her right and chuckled, the action sending vibrations, and neither could deny the arousing thrill. She picked up a bowl and a spoon, and took some molten ice cream and ate it. She silently held the spoon out to him, and he nodded. She took some liquid ice cream and he opened his mouth; she guided the spoon and fed him the chocolate and vanilla ice cream. He placed both his hands on her waist and helped her down from the counter._

_She moaned at a particularly delicious spoonful of ice cream, and her breath hitched at the sight of his darkened eyes. Seconds before they had returned to their normal light blue, but now they were dark again. She smirked. She put the bowl down._

"_Recovered already?" she asked in a sultry voice._

"_Just from watching you," he whispered in her ear, making a warm feeling spread through her._

_She grabbed his hand and led him to the dining room. She stood in the doorway and tugged him back. He turned to her and she kissed him, standing on her tiptoes. She slowly walked forward—and he backwards—until the back of his knees hit the dining table._

"_Jen?" he questioned when she poked her finger at his chest, as if to push him further onto the table._

"_Get on it," she murmured. His eyes went wide and so she tried a different tactic. "Please?" Jenny asked with a sugar-sweet smile. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but still got on. He sat on the edge. "Scoot to the middle and lay on your back. I'll be right back." She fled the room, and through the open space, he saw her in the kitchen, putting some things on a tray. She came back carrying a tray full of things, but he couldn't see properly what they were. She placed the tray on a smaller table in the corner of the room._

"_Jenny, what are you going to do?" he asked, unsure._

"_Don't worry, Jethro, just lay still and enjoy it." There was still some space above his head, so Jenny decided to place the most important things there. When she was done she crawled on top of him and straddled him, but then something registered. She had almost forgotten to close her hair. She leaned over him, her breasts tantalizingly close to his face, and just as he was going to reach out with his mouth, she sat back up. She tied her hair in a low ponytail and smiled smugly, as if knowing what he had wanted to do._

_She covered his eyes with a cloth, but didn't tie it at the back of his head, simply laid it on top of his eyes. She grabbed the whipped cream and took some into her mouth. She leaned down and gave him a kiss, and only when he deepened it and probed her mouth with his tongue, did he encounter the whipped cream. He growled and kissed her more fiercely._

"_Like that?" she asked softly, deliberately._

"_Yes." He pulled the cloth from his face and lunged forward to kiss her. She kissed him back, then chuckled, pushing him back onto the table._

"_The man has no patience," she said in a mock-exasperated tone._

"_Jen—." But he didn't get any far, because he made a strange squeaky noise when chocolate caramel syrup was poured all over his chest. She let out a throaty laugh, before bending down to lick some away from his upper chest. When she was halfway done, she sat up and admired her work. She had a devious grin on her face as her finger scooped up some of the syrup. She stuck her finger forward and he sucked her finger in, suckling gently to taste the chocolate caramel syrup. She tugged her finger back and he reluctantly let it go. She smiled as she finished licking off the rest of the syrup._

_Before she could process what was happening, she was on her back and the ice cream—which wasn't ice anymore, she heated it—covered her body. Her stomach clenched when he began at the bottom, just under her navel and slowly licked his way upwards, to finally kiss her._

_She sat up and looked at the contents behind him. There was still the second bowl, and she took a strawberry, put it between her teeth, dipped it in the chocolate syrup in the bowl and then offered it to him. He bit half of it off. She smiled when she felt his erection straining against her thigh. She pushed him back onto his back and kneeled over him, one leg on either side of him. She took his throbbing member in her hand and slowly sank down onto it. The angle of penetration was exquisite, and she couldn't understand why this wasn't his favorite position._

_His hands moved to her hips to help her move up and down. Her head fell back in pleasure, and his hands moved up to cup her breasts. Her nails were digging into his chest, but she at least pitied him—he was going to have to sleep on his side, considering the scratches on both his back and chest—but still didn't remove her hands. She bent down to kiss him, and whimpered at a particularly rough thrust._

"_Christ Jen..." Jethro muttered. She sat back up and tried her best to find their previous—pleasurable—angle. She whimpered when she didn't reach it._

"_Please, Jethro, so close," she gasped. While one hand gripped her wais tightly to keep her in place as he thrust hard up into her, the other one reached down to rub her clit. She cried out in pleasure. Soon, the crest collapsed, and neither noticed nor registered the sound of a thud that didn't really belong in the room. They rode out their waves of ecstasy, and Jenny collapsed against Jethro's chest._

_It was then that she heard the man gasping for air. Her eyes went wide and she quickly got off Jethro and the table._

"_Jethro get me my clothes!" she said to him, and that spurred him into action. He hastily got their clothes and handed Jenny hers, while he got dressed. He bent down and took the older man's pulse, and it was irregular. He was gasping for air and clutching his chest._

"_I think he's having a heart attack, call for an ambulance," Jethro said, and Jenny quickly dialed 911._

_No more than three minutes later did the ambulance arrive, and Jenny left with her father._

_Jethro quickly got some clothes for himself and Jenny, cleaned up the kitchen and dining room, and was on his way._

* * *

"Jenny," Jethro called out to her, and she turned, sighing in relief. He wrapped his arms around her, words not needed for him to know she was scared. "Any word yet?"

"No, but the paramedics told me it's probably a heart attack."

"I brought clothes if you want to change," he said, and she smiled gratefully in response. Jethro turned to go find coffee, when she gasped.

"What?" he asked, turning back.

"Jethro, you're bleeding!" He smirked. "Oh no," she moaned. "It's my fault, isn't it?"

"You get pretty passionate and violent," he murmured and kissed her nose. "I'll go find a nurse to patch me up." He winked and walked to the nearest nurse's station. She eyed the flirtatious nurse, until he placed his left hand on the counter and his ring glinted in the light. She smiled. She went to the nearest bathroom to change, and when she came back out a nurse walked up to her.

"Are you family of Jasper Shepard?"

"I'm his daughter. Is he ok?"

"Yes, he's awake and articulate. I'll take you to his room," the nurse offered.

"My husband—."

"I'll let him know."

"Thank you."

While they were walking down the corridor, something came to Jenny's mind.

"How did you know to look for me?"

"Your father said to look for a redhead, you were the only one all day, so I just assumed." The nurse shrugged. "Here it is."

"Thank you so much," Jenny said, before quietly entering the room. "Hi dad."

The man in the bed looked up and smiled.

"Hi sweetheart."

"How are you feeling?"

"Uhm, better, considering..." Jenny tried to smother a smile, but Jasper didn't even try.

"Yeah, what was that all about? What were you doing at our house?" she asked amusedly, preferring it amusing than awkward.

"I had a housewarming gift," he said softly, and she smiled sweetly. "The door was unlocked, so..."

"Oh dad..." she said endearingly. "I think you've learned your lesson. Always knock."

"Yes I did. Is that how you spend your days at home?" he asked, with a small grin.

"We have to take advantage of the days we have left..." she muttered, but he caught it.

"What?" he asked, and she could see that his heartbeat had picked up a notch.

"I'm pregnant." His reaction could only be described as blank.

And then she noticed his heart started beeping faster.

And faster.

And faster.

She panicked. A nurse ran in, assessed the situation, and inserted a syringe into his IV line. And then she left and they were left exactly where they were before his heart rate went up. His expression was blank and her was in anticipation. She was still waiting for the real emotion. This one was just temporary; that much she knew.

After five minutes or so, his face slowly broke out into a wide grin.

"Congratulations, sweetheart!" She breathed a sigh of relief. _One down, one to go_.

"Thanks dad, I'm—." And at that moment Jethro walked in. "... so happy you're ok!" She turned to her husband. "You all patched up?"

"Yes. The nurse said no sleeping on my back. And to tell you to try and scratch in one general place." Jethro had leaned in when saying the last part, so only she could her, but her father snorted. Jethro turned to the older man.

"How are you doing?" he asked, trying to keep a smile off his face. He raised a thumb in response, making Jethro's smile break out.

Jenny noticed that Jethro was holding two cups of coffee, only after he offered her one. She bit her lip, but shook her head.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"I need to tell you something," she said. He raised his eyebrows. "Outside."

Jasper winked at his daughter, before she closed the door behind them.

The older man quieted down to try and hear the conversation, but they were speaking in hushed tones, but that didn't stop him from trying to listen.

He smiled and leaned back when he heard the cups of coffee collide with the floor.


End file.
